Is This the Start of the Rest of My Life?
by VanityBlue
Summary: The prequel to family tree. When Holly met Trouble...
1. Chapter 1

Is This the Start of the Rest of My Life?

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl.

A/N: This is the prequel to Family Tree. It focuses on how Holly and Trouble got together. It is set just after the First book.

* * *

Police Plaza, Haven City, the lower elements. 

It was the day of the annual Lep promotions. There was to be a celebratory party afterwards and all the officers involved were spending the day putting up decorations in preparation of the big night. All officers were expected to go even if they weren't being promoted.

Most officers enjoyed it. All accept one. A female recon officer. Corporal Holly Short. Not that she was going to be a corporal for much longer. She too was being promoted that night. From corporal to captain. She didn't mind that. It was the party that bothered her. She hated parties. Everyone danced but no one ever wanted to dance with her. She didn't like dressing up either. What was the point of getting dressed up? Glumly she carried on pinning up banners, waiting for her shift to end.

When she ran out of banners she went to Ops to get some more. Foaly was printing them of a spare printer.

"Hiya Holly!" greeted Foaly as Holly entered. "Back so soon? I only gave you the last batch what, three hours ago!"

Holly pulled a face. "I hate this job. It's so boring. Thank the gods promotions only happen once a year."

Foaly handed her another batch of banners, "Well you have exactly forty five minutes until your shift finishes. That should be just enough time to put those up if you hurry."

Holly headed out the door, almost walking straight into Trouble Kelp. She blushed, "Sorry!" she apologised. How could she be so stupid? Trouble was the most gorgeous officer in the Lep. All the females in vice had a crush on him. As well as the only female officer in recon.

"Hey Holly," Trouble called after her, she looked round, "I heard you're being promoted, well done. You deserve it. I'll see you there later."

Holly nodded, and walked off, down the corridor. She was up on cloud nine. Trouble Kelp knew her name!

The next forty-five minutes passed quicker than she expected. Soon her shift was over. She threw down the banners she hadn't got round to putting up and walked out. She checked her moonometer as she walked through the main thoroughfare, back to her apartment. She had two and a half hours till she had to be back at police plaza.

* * *

Holly's apartment, Haven City 

Holly combed her cropped hair into a decent, respectable style. It worked, just. She pulled out her new dress from the carrier bag. She had bought it last week, on her day off. It had looked Ok in the shop, but now she was convinced it looked awful on her. She checked the clock. Half an hour to go. She'd better get going. Even though she only lived a fifteen-minute walk away from Police Plaza it was rush hour so it would probably take twice as long. She didn't want to be late, not tonight anyway.

* * *

Police Plaza, Main Hall, Haven City

"And lastly we have recons first female officer, promoted from corporal to captain, Put your hands together for Holly Short." Councilwoman Vinyaya announced Holly's name last.

Holly walked up to the platform and received her new Lep insignia. Vinyaya pinned it on to Holly's dress. Everyone clapped. Holly looked into the audience. Practically everyone was there, all the council members, Commander Root, Lep retrieval one (including, much to her delight, Trouble Kelp!) and plenty of other Lep officers.

Holly walked of the platform and back to her seat. There was a pause, and then a scraping noise filled the air. Foaly's voice came over the speakers,

"Sorry about that, a slight malfunction."

Everyone groaned, but whatever was wrong couldn't have been that major as Foaly soon had music playing out of the speakers.

Everyone headed on to the dance floor. Holly walked reluctantly with the crowd. Then a voice sounded in her ear,

"May I have this dance?"

* * *

A/N: I know its short but good things come in small packages right? Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Is This the Start of the Rest of My Life?

Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, Holly Short, Trouble Kelp or any other Artemis Fowl characters and settings. They are strictly copy right of Eoin Colfer. And I am not Eoin Colfer. (Just to state the obvious!)

A/N: This is chapter two of the prequel to Family Tree. I am currently planning a sequel to Family Tree; go to my profile page for more info.

* * *

A mirror ball glittered, rotating from the ceiling of Police Plaza's Main Hall, showering the dance floor with sparkling light. 

Holly turned round, setting eyes upon Trouble Kelp.

Trouble repeated his request and Holly accepted. She hoped that the darkness of the room would hide her fiery red cheeks. Only this morning had she figured out Trouble Kelp knew her name, and now she was dancing with him at the Lep promotions! She could feel eyes watching her. She didn't care; let them be jealous!

When the song ended they danced another and another, until Holly was dizzy with the thrill of it all. The pair then walked to the buffet and selected their food, taking it over to a selection of tables and chairs set up earlier that day. Holly was eating a potato salad and was drinking a glass of sparkling mineral water. Trouble had chosen a pasta dish and some fruit juice.

In between their mouthfuls they talked about various things on their minds. This made eating dinner a very slow process.

Holly was burning to ask Trouble why he had wanted to dance with her and not someone more glamorous, like Lili Frond, but she thought it would be too personal. She shuddered; Holly Short was not a wimp. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know, that was it.

Trouble looked concerned. "Hey Holly, are you feeling ok, you look a bit pale?" He asked, worriedly.

"I'm alright," she replied, "I just feel a bit sick, that's all. I think I'll go home." She pushed her chair back.

"Do you want me to walk you?" Trouble asked, standing up. "You look faint."

Holly shook her head. "No, you stay. I'm probably just tired."

Trouble smiled, "No way, _Captain_," he said, putting emphasis on the last word. "I can't let you walk the streets alone at this hour."

Holly grinned, "Sure, whatever," she was thrilled. Maybe these parties weren't so bad after all.

Holly's Apartment, Haven City 

"Thanks for walking me home Trouble," said Holly.

"My pleasure," he replied. Holly squirmed.

Trouble frowned, "Holly?" he questioned.

"Sorry, I can't wait to get out of this dress. It feels horrid. I probably look horrid too," she explained.

"No you don't. It suits you. You should wear them more often."

Holly pulled a face, "I don't think so!"

Trouble grinned. Then he leant forward and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Goodnight Holls."

"Yeah, Goodnight."

Trouble winked at her and Holly laughed. She made her way up the steps of her apartment block, but Trouble's voice distracted her.

"Hey Holly, I hope you feel better tomorrow."

Holly smiled, "Thanks, hopefully a night's sleep will do me the world of good."

* * *

A/N: I had to re-write this; otherwise it would've been impossible to finish. The next chapter is very short, so be prepared. 


	3. Chapter 3

Is This the Start of the Rest of My Life?

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl.

A/N: Just read it… And save the complaints to the end.

* * *

Police Plaza, Haven city

Anyone who saw Holly the next day would've been really shocked. She had been right. Her sleep had done her the world of good. It was so good, that she'd arrived at LEP HQ 15 minutes early.

As she had time to waste before her shift started, she decided to go to the Op's Room to see Foaly.

"Hey Foaly!" she called as she entered the room.

Foaly whipped his head round. "Holly?" he called, trotting over and placing a hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling OK? You're early!"

Holly grinned, "I had a good sleep, that's all."

Foaly laughed, rolling his eyes. "Girl, whatever you did last night, must've been a good thing."

Holly blushed, he couldn't have been more right! She glanced at her moonometer. "Gotta go Foaly. Catch ya later!" She called on her way out.

Holly sprinted down the corridor, in time to see the lift door's closing. "D'Arvit," she had no choice but to take the stairs. She pelted up two flights, taking two steps at a time and ignoring everyone who got in her way.

She knocked on the commander's door, catching her breath.

"Come in." He called, as Holly fell into the room.

"Short, you're on time. Now just let me finish speaking to Captain Kelp."

Trouble grinned at Holly, who grinned back.

"Captain, get yourself to Tara. Run a visa check. Clear?"

Trouble nodded, "Crystal." He rolled his eyes at Holly on his way out.

"Short," "Yes sir?" 

"Well done for the promotion Captain. Now I believe Foaly has a job for you. Get down to Op's."

* * *

Op's Booth

"Back so soon?" Chorused Foaly as she entered.

"What does it look like to you?" Holly grinned. "Root said you've got a job for me?"

Foaly snickered, "You bet, but you're not gonna like it."

"Try me."

"Ok, taking down all the banner's you put up yesterday."

"You're right Foaly," she said, pausing dramatically. "I don't like it one little bit.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but if you don't like it, blame the author. Wait, I am the author! 

Keep Smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Is This the Start of the Rest of My Life?

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.

A/N: I haven't updated this for so long, so here you go. Same story, different title.

* * *

Holly walked down the corridor to the Lep Canteen. She should have started her lunch break half an hour previously, but Foaly had insisted that she took down all her leaflets before she went for lunch. 

She pushed through the double doors that led to the canteen. It didn't surprise her that it was practically empty. Empty apart from Chix Verbil and Trouble Kelp that is.

She couldn't really be bothered to eat, but got herself a sandwich all the same. She was going to sit at a table by herself, but Trouble called over to her, "Hey Holly, come and sit with us."

She weighed up the idea in her head, sitting alone, or sitting with Trouble and Chix. Hmmm, there wasn't really much contest.

She slid into a chair opposite Trouble and next to Chix.

"Hey gorgeous…" Chix grinned at her, his dark hair falling in his eyes.

Holly edged her chair away. "Whatever Chix." She picked at her sandwich.

Trouble raised an eyebrow, "Chix, it doesn't look like flattery is going to get you anywhere!"

Chix pouted; he didn't like to think that Holly would reject him, although she had, on many occasions. He stood up, "Well, I'll leave you to it then." He walked off with his nose in the air. However the overall effect was ruined because he slipped on a wet patch of floor.

Holly and Trouble struggled hard not to laugh.

"He's got it coming to him," Holly sniggered, after Chix was out of earshot.

Trouble grinned, "You really don't like him, do you?"

"Nope." Holly smiled, taking a bite of her sandwich. When she'd swallowed it, she continued, "You should hear the messages he leaves on my answering service. Actually, you probably wouldn't want to…"

Trouble looked at her, "Holly, if he's giving you hassle, I can tell him to back off if you want."

Holly shrugged, "I'm used to it." She put her sandwich down, all this talk of Chix had made her lose her appetite.

Trouble stood up, checking his moonometer, "I've got to go, or I'll have Root on my back."

Holly laughed, "Trust me, you don't want that!"

"Hey Holly, do you want to meet up after work, we could get a coffee or something?"

Holly nodded, "Sure, sounds great." She got up too, "Well in that case, I'd better go, or I'll be doing unpaid overtime for lateness."

Holly walked down Havens Boulevard of Kings on her way to the local coffee bar. Crowds jostled her, it was the rush hour, and every fairy and their parents had decided to go this way home. Holly decided to take a detour down a side street. It would take longer, but it would be more or less crowd free.

She was unlucky enough to bump into none other than Chix Verbil.

"Hey Holly." Chix looked very pleased to see her. He took hold of her arm, "Come with me…"

Holly tried to shake her arm free, but surprisingly, Chix had a pretty strong grip. "Chix, get lost."

Chix ignored her steering her round a corner. "Holly, you can't deny it anymore. We're made for each other. You just don't want to show it at the Plaza because you don't want to hurt Trouble's feelings."

Holly raised an eyebrow at the ridiculousness of Chix's theory. "Do you know how desperate you sound?"

Chix shook his head, "I don't care. I just wanted you to know the truth."

Holly snorted, "Whatever."

"You're just in denial."

"Yup, sure. That'll be it." She checked her moonometer. "Look, I have a better place to be right now. I'm on a schedule."

Chix nodded, "Sure, your little date with Trouble. I forgot." He let her arm drop.

Holly stepped backwards, "How'd you know about…" She trailed off, she was going to be late if she didn't hurry, and she'd much rather be drinking coffee with Trouble than be annoyed with Chix. She started to walk away.

Just as Holly was about to turn the corner, Chix spoke. "I doubt Trouble will be able to turn up tonight Holly. I think he has a previous engagement." Chix sniggered.

Holly froze, and then span around to face him. Just his tone of voice made fear grip her heart. She stared at him. "What have you done with Trouble?"

Chix smiled, although there wasn't a hint of truth behind it. "What have I done with Trouble? You're getting paranoid Captain."

Holly strode up to him, "If you value your face, you'll tell me what the hell you're on about." She spat the words out, clenching her fist.

Chix's smile faltered. He loved his face. "I haven't done anything with him. I swear."

Holly wasn't sure if she believed him. "If I find out you're lying Corporal, I will make sure you don't reach Captain." She scowled at him, and stalked off, in a foul mood.

Holly didn't reach the coffee bar; she stumbled across Trouble on the way.

"Holly, I was looking for you…" He trailed off, "Are you okay?"

Holly forced a smile; she was relieved to see him, "Yeah. But I've seen far too much of Chix Verbil today."

Trouble frowned, "Chix. What's he been saying?"

Holly shook her head, "Long story."

Trouble was concerned by Holly's tone. "You look rattled. Do want to come back to mine?"

Holly shrugged, "Sure."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Is this worth carrying on with, or shall I just forget about it? 


	5. Chapter 5

Is this the start of the rest of my life?

Chapter Five.

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.

A/N: Well. What can I say? I am so sorry, I haven't updated since July… (On any of my fics…) I am very ashamed. But there you go, that's my busy schedule for you… Ha! Well this is a very short update, to let you know that I'm not dead. Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews. And for those of you who are following Endurance, I will update. But I am having serious plot issues right now…

* * *

"So, are you gonna tell me what's bugging you?" Trouble leant his elbows on the table, drinking steaming hot coffee.

Holly sat back in her chair and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing to tell really. But sometimes, being the only female in the entire squad can get a little heavy."

Trouble nodded, "I can imagine. Still, you must enjoy being surrounded by men all day?"

Holly snorted, "Pfft! Yeah, sure I do… I have my own personal stalker who goes by the name of Chix Verbil, I get treated far worse than the male officers and despite all these men, I'm still single. But hey, I'm in love with my job, can't have it all, can ya?"

Trouble's brain was supplying him with thousands of comments and prospective chat up lines, but his mouth wouldn't follow through. They all seemed far too corny to bother with. "Well, with all the shifts you work, I'm surprised you have the energy to stand up, let alone go anywhere. Can't you cut down your work hours?" Ok, now he was just making small talk, but he really enjoyed talking to Holly. She seemed to ooze charisma.

She sat forward, "You see, you're lucky enough to be looking at it from a biased male opinion. But if I cut down my shifts, Root would go crazy, and bring up Corporal Frond, for sure. I can sacrifice my personal freedom… for now at any rate."

"Fair enough…" Trouble was cut short by the buzz of Holly's mobile phone.

"Holly Short?" She rolled her eyes at Trouble as she addressed herself down the phone line.

"Heya Holls…" It was Chix.

"Oh god." Holly muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Trouble to hear, but not enough for Chix to pick up. "My name is Holly. Not Holl, or Holls, it's Holly. Now who did you bribe to get my phone number? Didn't you think calling my apartment was enough?" She didn't bother waiting for a reply and was about to stab the 'end call' button when Trouble took it from her grasp.

"Hello?" He said down the line. "Chix, it's Trouble. Can you do me a favour? Stop bugging Holly. It's harassment, for a start. She's not interested in you, not now, not next week, not ever, got it? Now why don't you find someone else to stalk, I mean admire, someone else to admire." He hung on up on Chix, and placed Holly's phone on the table.

"Thanks. Now you see what I mean? I get this all the time." She glanced at the clock on Trouble's kitchen wall. "Uh oh, I better go." She stood up, her chair scraping on the floor. "Thanks for the coffee, Trouble."

Trouble too, stood up. "No worries. Anytime." He followed Holly to the door, Hey, Holly, what are you doing tomorrow?

She chewed her bottom lip, "It's my day off, so I have a fitness session in the morning." She paused, "Root's orders." She explained, after seeing Trouble's puzzled glance. "Then I'm free."

"Great. Do you want to meet up sometime?" Trouble couldn't believe his own words. Was he actually asking Holly on a proper date? Surely not, he didn't have the confidence for that.

"Sounds pretty cool to me. My fitness sessions are usually about two hours, so any time after eleven, is fine."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He opened his front door, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

She shook her head, "Nah, I'll be fine; I'm only a couple of blocks away, anyway." She started out of the door, when Trouble called her back.

"Holly, if Chix thought you weren't available; maybe he'd stop pestering you."

Holly raised an eyebrow, "Are you suggesting, that I would want to have anything to do with you?" She said in a mock serious tone, but she couldn't keep a straight face.

Trouble tried to appear offended, but didn't think he managed too well.

Holly leant forward and kissed him gently on the mouth, short and sweet. "Let's just say, it's a definite possibility."

Then she was gone, walking down the steps to the pavement in a second, and didn't look back.

Well, Holly Short, she told herself, congratulations. You've managed to get yourself a guy, and break every LEP rule in the process…


End file.
